


Byun Baekyeon is Damn Cute

by yixingsus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, Female Baekhyun, Female Sehun, Fluff, Genderbending, i guess?, sorry this is trash, they dont even kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixingsus/pseuds/yixingsus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekyeon wants to know who thinks she's cute, Sehee is secretly gay for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Byun Baekyeon is Damn Cute

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short idk it's just something i wrote a few months ago and dug up today to sort of finish  
> also i just changed their names to be feminine versions of their names so if i missed any feel free to comment and tell me, thanks

Baekyeon spent a lot of time wondering who wrote about her on the bathroom stall, but it wasn't until two months after she first saw the little note that she discovered the answer. She had been in her biology class, contemplating whether or not she should work alone, when a pretty, tall, blond girl showed up asking to pair with her for the project. She looked up at the girl who she'd admired her entire high school life, Oh Sehee, and stared with eyes as wide as saucers. Sehee just grinned, eyes bright.

"So? What do you say?"

"Oh.. Uh.. Right, well. I mean... If you really want..."

"Yay! Let's get started then, shall we?"

Baekyeon nodded slowly, in awe. And that's when it happened. Sehee sat down, sliding her paper over and beginning to explain her ideas for their project. Baekyeon zoned out the moment she saw Sehee's handwriting, immediately recognizing the swirling letters and the i's dotted with hearts.

_Oh my god, it was her. It was her!_

"Baekyeon? You alright? Are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh, oh, sorry, uhh...one minute!" Baekyeon took her phone out of her bag and scrolled through her photos to find the one of the bathroom stall. Upon opening it and zooming in, she decided that yes, Sehee definitely wrote that. She dropped her phone down on the desk. "This... Was this...?" 

Sehee leaned over to look at the picture, cheeks going pink. She said nothing.

Baekyeon didn't look at Sehun, but took her silence to mean that it was not her that wrote it, and put her phone away with haste. "I mean! Of course not, haha, lets just get going with this project..." Baekyeon willed herself not to cry.

"Wait! No, it, uh, it was me? I mean, I wrote it..." Sehee shook her hair in front of her face in an attempt to hide how red she had gone.

"What?!" Baekyeon screeched, nearly choking. "Are you sure? I mean, did you really?"

"Yeah, so like. I wrote it?" Sehee sat up straight, and Baekyeon hoped that was the only straight thing about her.

Before Baekyeon could further embarrass herself, the bell rang, and she scrambled to put away her notebook and pencil. Just as she was standing up, Sehee grabbed onto her wrist.

"Hey, um, do you maybe want to sit with me at lunch?"

Baekyeon hadn't prepared for a situation like this. Only in her wildest dreams had Sehee even looked at her with mild interest, and now this... She stopped breathing for a moment.

"Definitely, yes, I do want to," Baekyeon blurted out when she realized she had been silent for entirely too long. Sehee grinned and linked arms with her, tugging her along out of the classroom.

***

Baekyeon felt mildly uncomfortable at Sehee's lunch table. Sehee was nice, sweet, beautiful, but her friends were something else. They were beautiful, yes, but also judgemental and annoying and taking Sehee's attention away from Baekyeon. Baekyeon ate her almond butter and strawberry slice sandwich in silence, admiring Sehee out of the corner of her eye. 

"Baekyeon?" a voice called, pulling Baekyeon out of her thoughts. She looked up and the group of girls all giggled. Baekyeon forced herself to keep a straight face. It was the only thing straight about her. 

"Yes, what," she mumbled after finishing her food.

"You were just zoned out, that's all," Sehee said, reaching over and tucking a stray strand of hair behind Baekyeon's ear.

"Oh, yeah," Baekyeon said nervously, "listen, Sehee, I... Can I ask you something?"

Sehee nodded, glancing at her friends quickly. She returned her attention to Baekyeon and quietly murmured, "Sure, what is it?"

"I'm not usually very forward with things, but to save myself from future embarrassment I'm just going to ask you. Are you... Okay let me rephrase. Do you like girls or not?" Baekyeon maintained eye contact with Sehee, who tensed up noticeably at the question.

Sehee opened her mouth as if to speak, but closed it again when she noticed Zitao looking at them. She cleared her throat.

"Gross, no," she laughed uncomfortably and scratched her ear.

Baekyeon's cheeks flushed dark pink and she shoved all of her things together before standing up.

"Well, okay, if that's how you feel. I'm just going to leave," she swallowed back tears and rushed to the bathroom. 

***

They didn't talk for a week. Baekyeon felt like shit, and also had a biology project due that wasn't even close to being finished. It wasn't even started, actually. She slumped in her seat on the sixth day of not talking to Sehee and wished she wasn't so upset.

"Baekyeon..." a small voice said from the seat next to Baekyeon, "I'm really sorry..."

Baekyeon stared at her own hands, not saying a word. Waiting to see what kind of excuse Sehee had for being so mean.

"I know what I said was really horrible, and I shouldn't have said it. Being gay isn't gross and I've never thought it was gross. I just... My friends... They all think I'm straight and they all don't like gay people and I didn't want them to make fun of me, but um. Well, I... I told them I'm gay? And I'm really sorry, please forgive me. Please," Sehee said, hands clasped tightly together in front of her.

Baekyeon looked up and stared in shock at Sehee, who looked tired and sad.

"I... Of course I forgive you," Baekyeon finally responded. Sehee breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Thank you," Sehee extended her arm and held onto one of Baekyeon's hands, fingers intertwining naturally. "Also, I kind of... Okay so I have a huge crush on you? I've kind of liked you since like... seventh grade..."

"Wha- _seventh_ grade?!"

"Yeah?"

"That's incredible, I seriously had no idea. I didn't know you even knew who I was," Baekyeon grinned.

"Girls, are you working on your project? It's due at the end of the hour," the teacher interrupted their gay moment in a stern voice, and Baekyeon swore under her breath.

"I didn't do any of it," Baekyeon said, slightly ashamed. Sehee smiled and got out her biology folder, handing it to Baekyeon.

"I did pretty much everything, we just need to look over it and check for mistakes here and there. I hope you don't mind...?"

"Of course I don't mind, oh my god, thank you so much," Baekyeon could've kissed Sehee right then and there, but she had on lipstick that wasn't kiss-proof, so she didn't.


End file.
